True colors
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Un petit OS NaruHina pour l'anniversaire de Hinata !


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! En ce merveilleux jour qu'est le 27 décembre, j'ai fait un petit OS pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma favorite d'amour, j'ai nommée Hinata Hyûga ! J'ai toujours trouvé que cette chanson représentait bien ce couple, du coup, j'ai construit mon OS autour. En espérant que ça vous plaise…_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, comme d'habitude, je lui emprunte sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour ! Bonne lecture mes amours de lecteurs et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HINATA ;)_

 **NARU-HINA**

 **True Colors**

Ils avaient fréquenté le même collège et le même lycée. Ils avaient d'abord été des étrangers l'un pour l'autre puis des amis commun les avaient fait se rencontrer officiellement. Ils étaient alors devenus des connaissances puis des amis. Pourtant, tous les séparait. Lui était un garçon plein d'énergie, impulsif, entreprenant et très sociable. Tous connaissaient Naruto Uzumaki ! Elle, elle était bien plus introvertie et effacée.

Depuis leur première rencontre, elle n'avait cessé d'admirer ce garçon blond qui affichait sans relâche son sourire radieux, même lorsque son regard brillait d'une nuance plus triste. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ses magnifiques yeux bleus avant même de tombée amoureuse de son sourire, de sa gentillesse, de son humour, de sa prestance, de…

De lui, tout simplement.

Mais elle avait gardé ses sentiments pour elle. De nature timide, Hinata n'avait jamais osé venir lui parler franchement. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et était persuadée que ses sentiments ne seraient pas réciproques. Elle s'était donc contentée d'être son amie, ne cherchant rien d'autre que voir son sourire chaque jour et ce, durant toutes les années où ils s'étaient côtoyés. Elle s'était pourtant entraînée devant son miroir dans sa chambre, répétant sa déclaration, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance pour finalement se lancer. Mais le jour où elle s'était décidée à aller lui parler, il s'affichait, main dans la main, avec une jeune fille de sa classe. Elle n'avait pu empêcher ses larmes de couler et s'était enfuit pour se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles du lycée. Sa meilleure amie, Tenten, était venu la réconforter, la soutenir…

Suite à cela, Hinata s'était résolue à n'être rien d'autre qu'une amie pour Naruto. Malgré l'insistance de Tenten pour l'encourager à tenter sa chance quand le blond était de nouveau célibataire, mais en vain. Hinata avait bien trop peur de connaître une nouvelle déception.

Considérant qu'elle ne méritait pas l'amour d'un garçon tel que lui, Hinata avait voulu changer.

Entrant en Première Littéraire, elle avait engagé un travail sur elle grâce à l'aide de Sasuke, le meilleur ami de Naruto. Ce dernier, contre toute attente, avait créé une amitié avec la timide brune. Hinata avait d'abord été réticente, trouvant Sasuke blessant dans ses propos et peu compréhensif. Puis, petit à petit, elle s'était rendu compte que l'Uchiha ne faisait que lui dire simplement les choses dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par lui prouver le contraire. Alors quand Sasuke lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de montrer de quoi elle était capable, elle s'était inscrite dans la chorale du lycée. Sa famille avait toujours soutenu le fait qu'elle avait une très belle voix et avait décidé de leur faire confiance. Sasuke l'en avait félicité lors de sa première représentation, ce qui l'avait gonflé de courage et de gratitude.

Hinata était, à présent, en dernière année de lycée, une année importante, l'année du BAC. Elle continuait la chorale qui avait organisé un spectacle de fin d'année auquel Tenten et Sasuke avait insisté pour qu'elle y participe. Hinata avait quelques réticences, ce spectacle se déroulerait devant tout le lycée et même si sa timidité avait diminué depuis, elle appréhendait de chanter devant Naruto. Mais sous l'insistance de ses meilleurs amis, elle avait accepté d'y participer. Elle y croyait, elle avait confiance en elle, elle n'était pas seule devant les autres jeunes du lycée après tout, elle pouvait le faire ! Enfin, s'était sans compter sur son professeur de musique, madame Kurenaï Sarutobi. A la fin d'une répétition, la trentenaire brune aux yeux rouges l'avait retenu.

 **_ Hinata, j'aimerais te demander une petite faveur,** avait-elle dit avec un beau sourire. **J'aimerais que tu fasses un solo pour le spectacle de fin d'année.**

 **_ Moi ? Euh…** avait répondu la Hyûga, tremblante et apeurée.

 **_ Oui toi Hinata,** avait repris son professeur, **tu as la plus belle voix de la chorale,** la complimentait-elle avec franchise, la faisant rougir. **Je te laisse le choix de la chanson avec pour seul condition qu'elle véhicule un message. Tu clôtureras le spectacle.**

Trop abasourdit, Hinata n'avait rien ajouté, laissant la Sarutobi considérer cela comme un accord de sa part. Elle était alors rentrée chez elle avec son angoisse. Le lendemain, elle en parlait à Tenten et Sasuke qui l'encouragèrent dans l'initiative du professeur. Elle avait alors longuement réfléchis avant d'accepter.

Les semaines suivantes, Hinata avait cherché sa chanson. Elle ne savait quel message véhiculer. Les musiques qu'avait choisies son professeur étaient déjà bien engagées sur des sujets différents. La chorale allait chanter « _Beautiful_ » de Christina Aguillera, une chanson contre l'homophobie, « _Heal the World_ » de Mickael Jackson, une chanson contre le racisme… Et bien d'autres dans cet esprit.

C'est ainsi que, adossée à un arbre et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Hinata écoutait des musiques sur son téléphone, cherchant celle qui lui conviendrait. Plongée dans son écoute, elle ne vit pas Naruto arriver vers elle et s'assoir à ses côtés. Il lui retira un écouteur, la faisant sursauter.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?** Lui demandait-il avec son habituel sourire radieux.

 **_ Je… euh…**

Hinata se sentait mal à l'aise. Naruto ne savait pas qu'elle faisait partie de la chorale, en fait, seul Tenten et Sasuke le savaient. Elle était intimidée par sa proximité, ce qui ajoutait à son malaise. Respirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle sourit et affronta son regard bleuté. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle constata que le bleu des yeux de Naruto affichait de la tristesse. Elle savait peu de chose sur lui, seulement qu'il était un orphelin, une information qu'elle devait à Sasuke. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le triste de ses yeux, et à chaque fois cela la touchait. Elle eut alors le courage de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de son blond.

 **_ Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto,** lui demandait-elle, inquiète.

Naruto fut quelque peu surprit, habituellement, seul son meilleur ami voyait sa tristesse derrière ses sourires et en ce moment, ses sourires se faisaient rares. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler avec Hinata. S'il avait toujours considéré la Hyûga comme une amie, cela avait changé depuis ses derniers mois. Ses absences répétées au sein de leur groupe d'amis lui avait fait comprendre que la jeune femme lui manquait. Il la voyait de loin, souvent accompagnée de Tenten et Sasuke, souriante. Il s'était alors éloigné de son meilleur ami, devenant jaloux de ce dernier qui réussissait à faire sourire la magnifique jeune femme qu'était devenue Hinata. Comprenant peu à peu qu'il avait des sentiments plus forts qu'une simple amitié envers Hinata, Naruto se laissait gagner par la déception qu'elle s'éloigne encore plus d'eux et surtout de lui. L'ayant vu toute seule contre cet arbre en plein milieu de la cours du lycée, il avait voulu se rapprocher d'elle, mais il ne pouvait lui en parler ainsi ! Lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de parler à qui que ce soit, il se retrouvait tout timide devant Hinata, ce qui le surprenait. Et puis, Sasuke flashait sur elle, non ?

 **_ Non, tout va bien,** lui répondit-il alors.

 **_ Je suis là si tu as besoin tu sais,** dit-elle, quelque peu déçue qu'il refuse de se confier.

Naruto la remercia avec un vrai sourire radieux avant que le reste de leurs amis ne les rejoignent. Hinata, entourée d'autant de monde, redevenait la timide et réservée petite Hyûga. Spectatrice des conversations qui fusaient dans tous les coins, elle jeta quelques regards à Naruto dont la lueur de tristesse n'avait pas quitté son regard. Elle sourit alors tendrement en ayant enfin trouvé la chanson qu'elle ferait durant la clôture du spectacle de fin d'année.

Les semaines passaient, laissant Hinata répété sa chanson qu'elle avait gardé secrète, en cachant même le titre à Tenten et Sasuke. Naruto prenait des cours supplémentaire pour se donner les moyens de réussir son BAC. Ils se voyaient donc de moins en moins et chaque fois que Hinata croisait le regard de son blond, la tristesse de ses yeux et l'absence de ses sourires l'encourageaient à chanter en solo.

La période des examens arriva bien plus vite que les jeunes gens l'avaient espéré. Les rendez-vous entre amis se faisaient rares où se donnaient à la bibliothèque pour réviser à plusieurs. Naruto ne cessait de penser à Hinata, il la cherchait du regard à chaque fin d'épreuves du BAC, pensait à elle dès qu'il se retrouvait seul et il en était même à rêver d'elle.

La dernière épreuve du BAC étant terminée, le groupe d'amis se donna rendez-vous dans un parc. Tous parlaient des examens, donnant leur avis sur leur propre réussite ou leurs doutes. Sous l'impulsion des encouragements de Tenten et Sasuke, Hinata prit l'initiative d'invité son groupe d'amis au spectacle de la chorale qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir, juste avant un bal donné en l'honneur des bacheliers. Naruto était surprit, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa brune chanterait devant autant de personnes. Mais la surprise passée, ce fut la fierté qui l'envahit ainsi que la curiosité. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas venir à ce spectacle-bal, il changea d'avis, juste pour pouvoir entendre la jeune femme chanter. Mais sa jalousie envers Sasuke, qui était présentement à côté de la Hyûga, n'en fut que renforcé. Il était jaloux que son meilleur ami ait été au courant de cela sans même lui en toucher un mot. Avait-il réussit à sortir avec Hinata ? Il se jura de lui en toucher deux mots dès que possible.

Le lendemain soir, alors que l'estrade était déjà montée et que les Terminal arrivaient en masse, Hinata tortillait ses doigts en stressant. Elle se répétait qu'elle pouvait y arrivé, tel un mantra pour lui donner du courage. Tenten vint la soutenir, lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas douter d'elle, ni de sa voix. Sasuke se contenta d'un sourire que Hinata interpréta comme « _tu vas y arriver_ ».

Une fois les chansons choisies par Kurenaï chantées par la chorale au complet, Hinata respira calmement pour enfin montée, seule, sur l'estrade. Elle chercha son groupe d'ami parmi la foule et focalisa son regard sur Tenten qui levait ses pouces en souriant. Elle s'installa alors au piano qu'on lui avait amené pendant que son professeur prenait le micro.

 **_ Mesdemoiselles, messieurs,** dit la Sarutobi, **la plus belle voix de notre chorale clôture ce spectacle sur une note d'amour.**

La brune aux yeux rouges jeta un regard encourageant à sa meilleure élève avant de quitter l'estrade. Hinata respira profondément en entamant les premières notes au piano. Ce fut à cet instant que Sasuke s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour écouter sa brune d'amie, le blond ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Hinata se mit alors à chanter en fermant ses yeux…

 _ **You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small**_

 _ **But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow**_

Naruto avait souri dès que la voix de Hinata avait retenti, elle chantait divinement bien. Sasuke avait aussi souri, mais pour d'autres raisons. L'Uchiha venait de comprendre le choix de la chanson de son amie.

 _ **Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there**_

 _ **And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow**_

Le groupe d'amis de la chanteuse était admiratif devant le talent de leur amie. Certains d'entre eux, surtout les filles, avait compris pour qui la brune chantait, jetant alors des regards au concerné qui semblait subjugué par Hinata, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle.

 _ **If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there**_

 _ **And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show**_

Hinata ouvrit ses yeux parme aux reflets nacrées et les riva à ceux océans de Naruto. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il entende qu'elle chantait pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point elle l'aimait. Son cœur battait la chamade et celui du blond avait pris le même rythme sous le sourire ravi de Sasuke.

 _ **Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
Shining through**_

 _ **I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow**_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna, gonflant de fierté Hinata qui n'avait pas lâché le regard de Naruto. Elle rougissait de voir avec quelle intensité ce dernier tenait son regard. Elle mit fin à cet échange visuel en quittant le piano pour saluer ses spectateurs. Le groupe d'amis s'étaient lancé dans un concours pour savoir qui criait le plus fort pour féliciter leur amie, les garçons ayant entreprit de siffler d'admiration. Hinata quitta alors l'estrade pour souffler, fière d'elle mais rougissante. Elle rit nerveusement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été plus qu'explicite dans son regard et sa chanson.

De son côté, Naruto avait encore le cœur qui battait trop vite, n'ayant pas quitté l'estrade des yeux. Ce fut ses amis qui l'obligèrent à se reconnecter au présent en le rejoignant, parlant de la prestation de leur amie brune. Naruto les écoutait sans être capable de s'ôter le magnifique regard de celle qui le hantait.

 **_ Je te trouve tout chamboulé Naruto,** se moqua gentiment Sakura, recevant le regard du blond.

 **_ Hinata l'a envouté,** surenchérit Chôji entre deux chips.

 **_ Notre tornade blonde serait-il sous le charme de notre petite brune préférée,** insista Ino.

Naruto ne réagissait pas vraiment, pourtant, son visage rougissant et son sourire idiot parlait pour lui. Ses amis continuèrent de le charrier jusqu'à ce que la chanteuse du groupe ne les rejoigne. Hinata se fit alors harcelée par les compliments de ses amis. Les filles la prenaient dans leurs bras pendant que les garçons la félicitaient, sincèrement admiratif.

Peu habituée à se retrouver au centre d'intention, elle se sentit gênée et rougissait en conséquent. Elle était flattée et heureuse de l'engouement de ses amis, mais fut déçue en voyant Naruto s'éloigner du groupe. Voyant son regard, Sasuke chercha le blond des yeux et le rejoignit bien vite.

Naruto s'était isolé, les mains dans ses poches, réfléchissant.

 **_ Tu ne vas pas félicité Hinata,** questionna l'Uchiha en s'approchant de son meilleur ami, ce dernier soupira. **C'est dommage, elle a choisi cette chanson pour toi,** Naruto, surprit, écarquilla ses yeux en fixant le brun.

 **_ Et c'est toi qui me dit ça,** répondit-il en fronçant ses sourcils. **Je ne suis pas du genre à piquer la copine d'un pote.**

 **_ Elle n'est que mon amie Naruto,** le contredisait-il.

Sasuke aimait beaucoup la brune, trouvant qu'il était aisé de parler avec elle et qu'elle était le genre d'amie que tout le monde aimerait avoir. Quand il avait compris que son meilleur ami était trop idiot pour se rendre compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour la brune, il avait décidé de se rapprocher de Hinata, autant pour l'aider à prendre confiance en elle, que pour rendre son meilleur ami jaloux. C'était assez mesquin, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour aider ses deux amis en même temps. Il avait donc laissé le doute planer quand Naruto avait suggéré qu'il était en couple avec elle. Devant le visage perplexe du blond, Sasuke avoua sa démarche.

 **_ … donc non Naruto, je ne sors pas avec Hinata,** continuait-il.

 **_ Naruto,** appela timidement la concernée de cette discussion en arrivant vers les deux amis.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire avant de la félicité pour sa prestation et s'en retourner vers le groupe, les laissant seul.

Hinata rougissait, elle avait entendu la fin de leur conversation et espérait ne pas s'emballer en pensant que Naruto avait pu être jaloux, espérant qu'il avait compris le message de sa chanson. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise devant la révélation de son meilleur ami, se gratta l'arrière de la tête en cherchant ses mots.

 **_ Félicitation,** dit-il en lâchant un rire nerveux, **tu chantes vraiment très bien.**

 **_ Merci,** répondit-elle avant de mordre sa lèvre, elle pouvait le faire, elle devait le faire. **Naruto je… Ca fait quelques années maintenant que je cherche à te confier quelque chose sans oser…** Naruto sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, cherchant à croiser le regard fuyant de la brune. **Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé le courage de te dédicacer cette chanson, pour que tu saches que… Que tu saches que je suis…**

Elle tortillait ses doigts, nerveuse, intimidée. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle avait encore peur qu'il la rejette, même si elle avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux durant sa chanson, malgré le morceau de conversation qu'elle avait entendu. Elle sursauta en sentant les mains de Naruto saisir les siennes et releva ses yeux sur lui, accrochant son regard.

 **_ Si mes yeux sont tristes c'est parce qu'ils ne te voient pas assez,** dit alors Naruto en se servant des paroles de sa chanson. **Moi aussi je veux voir tes vraies couleurs,** ajoutait-il en venant caresser sa joue, rapprochant leur visage, **parce que moi aussi je t'aime.**

Il termina sa tirade en embrassant Hinata qui n'en revenait pas. Elle s'accrocha alors à son cou en le laissant approfondir ce baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu. Naruto enserra la taille de celle qu'il aimait pour la garder le plus près possible de lui, se délectant de ses lèvres et de cette sensation d'entièreté qu'elle lui procurait. Il penserait à remercier Sasuke !

Ce que les tourtereaux ne voyaient pas en cet instant, c'est que leur groupe d'ami les épiait de loin, un sourire aux lèvres. Tenten et Sasuke s'échangèrent un clin d'œil.

Le nouveau couple profita du bal en partageant de nombreux slow et de nombreux baisers. Jamais Hinata n'oublierait ce spectacle de fin d'année, jamais Naruto n'oublierait cette chanson…

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
